


于希顧是如何成為女生們心中的謫仙的？

by Oceanson



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanson/pseuds/Oceanson
Summary: 所以，這其實就是我看完于希顧的人設後冒出來的一個腦洞，若有OOC請各位看官見諒。*掩面*
Kudos: 4





	于希顧是如何成為女生們心中的謫仙的？

**Author's Note:**

> 所以，這其實就是我看完于希顧的人設後冒出來的一個腦洞，若有OOC請各位看官見諒。*掩面*

于希顧是個獨行俠，這是人仁高中所有學生的共識。從開學時就獨來獨往，下課後假期間同學們邀請他去玩也是遭到婉拒，漸漸的便沒有人再找他了。本當是青春無限的錦繡年華，他卻是如槁木死灰般的活着。一個只是存活着而不是生活的沒趣的人、書呆子、機器人，這似乎也是人仁高中所有學生對他的認知。  
  
直到今年四月。  
  
話說那是一個看似平平無奇的週末，人仁高中的攝影社組織了活動，讓社員在學校裡攝影。剛巧人仁的排球隊也在集訓，青春的少年人人也愛，更何況是充滿激情碰撞的排球，一個不在意就可以引起無限遐想。所以大部分的攝影社社員自是一窩蜂的湧至體育館，在不騷擾球隊排練的情況下盡情為球隊各成員 ~~組CP~~ 加油了。  
  
小愛卻是個例外。只見她拿着自己新買的單反，往教學大樓後的一處角落走去。卻說這個角落以前因欠缺打理，導致雜草叢生，數年前校方本欲改建成倉庫，卻發現這個角落原來長了兩棵三四人高的西府海棠，兩樹的枝椏相互絞在一起成環抱連理之態。有見及此，校方最後決定把這個角落，連同前方的走廊，改造成一個花園，在走廊兩邊以至是海棠樹周圍都種滿了杜鵑和竹子，並取名靜心閣，讓師生們在工餘課餘時間有個休憩用地。  
  
數年過去，這個角落煥然一新，在春風的吹拂下，只見滿廊的杜鵑一株挨着一株的怒放，見花不見葉，放眼看去是一條奼紫嫣紅，百色交錯的花河層次分明的延亘於一片翠牆之下。小愛東拍一拍，西照一照，看着得來的成品，總覺得美是美，但還是缺了點甚麼。心中想着，不覺間便來到靜心閣前，只覺一陣沁人心脾的清淡香味凌波而來，想來是那雙海棠也是盛開了。  
  
阿美拿起相機就要拍，卻發現有人正倚坐樹下酣眠。仔細一看，卻發現是同學口中經常說到的書呆子于希顧。然而就是只一眼，卻猶如一聲驚雷炸響於小愛頭上，一瞬醍醐灌頂。  
  
她知道她的照片裡的所缺的是甚麼了。  
  
與此同時，小愛的幾個好姬友正趴在體育館閣樓，閃閃發亮的雙眸透過相機，瞄準球場上揮灑着汗水的少年狂拍猛照，不時跟身旁的攝影社其他社員交流，又發出一陣陣詭異的傻笑。  
  
正談笑着，只見小愛從門口探進來，一臉掩不住的興奮和花痴道：  
  
「快去靜思閣看看！我們學校出了個難得一見的奇景呢！」  
  
眾人被她說得好奇心起，卻又不捨眼前的一眾少年，不知如何是好。小愛便笑道：  
  
「去吧，反正排球隊又不是只有今天這場排練，下星期、下下星期，以至是下個月還可再來；我剛目睹的奇景若是錯失了機會，只怕到我們畢業也不會再出現呢。」  
  
說罷也不待眾人反應，便一溜煙的跑走了。眾女細想之下也是有理，便拿過自己的相機一一跟隨。待都趕到了靜心閣，只見小愛舉手示意安靜，然後藏於那半人高的杜鵑花叢後，心中一陣疑惑，正想上前細問，眼前的景色卻令她們眼心神一盪。

* * *

先映入眼簾是兩株西府海棠，未開的，鮮艷若胭脂；已開的，清雅如彩霞，花中貴妃，其名非虛；又見于希顧倚坐在樹下，靠着樹幹睡的香甜，一直緊皺的眉頭鬆開了，嘴角微微上揚，帶着一抹似有若無的微笑，似乎是夢到甚麼美好的事物，看起來多麼的平和安祥；一陣清風吹過，吹起他額前那柔順青絲，吹來了若許蝴蝶蜻蜓，也吹落了那滿樹的嬌花。  
  
一片粉色花瓣如雪晶般徐徐飄下，輕柔的降落在于希顧那刀雕劍刻的臉頰上，稍停一會後又順着那凝脂般的肌膚順勢而下，至下顎又隨風飄去，彷若是花仙懷春的輕吻，又似是母親慈祥的愛撫。眾女生發誓，在此之前，她們從未發現于希顧的臉是如此的棱角分明，皮膚是如此的柔滑的；隨後而來的千萬片花瓣則是飛滿他一身，頭上、肩上、衣襟上，還有那蓋於腿上的半新不舊的藍黑色學校風衣上，皆是散亂的一片紅粉，引得群蝶縈繞着他飛轉，一時驟降於他身上，不一會又迎風翩躚而去；一本打開的書躺在他不遠處，淡黃的書頁上也鋪滿了層層的落花，在微風中如海浪般翻滾着。  
  
「你們看，如何？」小愛躲在花叢間悄聲問，拿着相機放大鏡頭，又是一頓猛照。  
  
「真的是⋯⋯太美了⋯⋯」她的好閨蜜阿美也是舉着相機咔嚓咔嚓的狂按。  
  
「真的，誰能想到那個書呆子也會有第二種表情。」阿美的姐姐阿麗低頭看着剛照到的美照笑道。「他看起來是⋯⋯多麼的⋯⋯」  
  
「他才不是書呆子！他是⋯⋯他是⋯⋯」脾氣最衝動的阿亨氣呼呼的拒絕這個舊有的稱謂。  
  
眾人正低語討論着，忽見一隻小巧的白艷粉蝶舞動着那妍麗的彩翼，緩緩的落在于希顧的臉頰上，翼上的花紋猶如刺青，更為那張臉龐添上幾分性感。  
  
「天啊⋯⋯」眾女生都看呆了。  
  
「Shh⋯⋯先別說話⋯⋯」從相機裡見到于希顧眼瞼微動，似有甦醒之意，阿美連忙示意閨蜜們降低聲浪。

不一會，只見于希顧慢啟雙瞼，露出一雙星辰般的秋波。一個轉首，驚走了那停留在他臉上的彩蝶，也震動了在花叢中窺望的眾人的心。

于希顧抬首看天，上揚的唇角漸漸下垂，未幾垂首默然嘆道。  
  
「是該回去了⋯⋯」

于希顧緩緩站起身，拿起地上的書本，又拾起掉下的風衣披於肩上，然後在漫天飛舞的花雨中不發半聲響的離去，空餘滿院輕嘆的風聲。  
  
當他的背影完全消失後，小愛她們才從花叢後冒出來，眾人臉上皆是一副不可置信之情。  
  
「我的天！這種氣質！」小亨雙手捧臉花痴道。「看那通身的氣派，哪是甚麼書呆子啊？簡直是天上下凡的仙人！」  
  
「真的是謫仙無疑了！」  
  
「還有抬頭看天那一瞬的！你們看見了沒有？」阿美從相機中翻找着。「你們看看！那幽怨的眼神！彷彿是被貶下凡間的仙人歷盡百劫歸位在即，卻仍對這渺渺紅塵有着一絲的眷戀……」  
  
「你要不要說得這麼悲啊？」  
  
「我不管！反正從今天開始，我！」阿美昂首向天吼道。「就是于希顧的鐵粉，我要守護我的于寶寶！」  
  
「我也要守護的于寶！」  
  
「我也要！」  
  
「我也要！」  
  
從此，于希顧的後援團就誕生了，並以星火燎原之勢全速向全校擴散，這便是後話了。  
  
 **END**


End file.
